Something In Your Mouth
by blackbutterflies
Summary: Based on the song by Nickelback. Cristina and Meredith go clubbing, and meet some hot strangers. Everyone is slightly younger and OOC.


I own nothing, of course. Hopefully this doesn't suck too much, this is my first AU.

* * *

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

"That guy in camo is totally checking you out!" Meredith squealed, as she downed her fourth cosmo. Cristina winced at the sound of her voice, and Meredith signalled the bartender for a refill. Cristina wasn't all that fond of cosmos, so she was sucking back martinis like there was no tomorrow. They almost made her forget how slutty she looked.

"Where?" Cristina asked, adjusting her sequined halter top. It _so _wasn't her thing but Meredith had insisted. She had put it on with the the strict understanding that she would never wear anything like it ever again. It was all part of Meredith's master plan to meet the hot owner of the night club. Meredith hadn't explained the details of her plan very well, but Cristina went along with it because they had been BFF's forever and the club owner was really _really_ hot. You couldn't not help a girl score with that. It would just be inhumane.

Meredith pointed obviously, flashing him a huge smile. He smiled back nervously, probably wondering if she was going to come over and puke all over him. "Over there, don't you see him?" She stabbed her index finger at him repeatedly, until Cristina finally slapped it down. She frowned, then continued. "He's got reddish hair, he's a couple of years older than us? He must have just joined the army not too long ago," she mused. "I bet he has an awesome bod."

"Focus, Meredith!" Cristina said. "We are here because you want to meet that" she waved her drink in the general direction of the club owner "guy."

"I know" she laughed, as she ordered refills for both of them, "but you need someone too, I'll feel guilty if you go home alone."

"I'm fine going home alone, I just want to get out of here" she mumbled. "Creepy old guys have been hitting on me all night."

"They're not all old" Meredith pointed out. "There was that guy who was only like... 40 or so."

Cristina glared at her as she successfully fended off yet another ass grab. "Just go talk to that guy already."

Meredith squealed again as the club owner turned his gaze to her. "I can't, I'm shy!"

Cristina snorted as she finished off her martini. "Another" she called and the bartender came right over with a refill. "You? Shy? Those two words do not belong together in the same sentence." Meredith and the man exchanged smoldering glances.

Meredith grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's dance a while!" She tried to pull her out on the dance floor, where people were writhing in time to the music. Cristina normally would absolutely not be any part of that, but drink made her do strange things.

"Just a minute" she sighed, as she grabbed her glass and finished off the drink.

***

He was actually quite good looking, if you were into that type of man, which she was. He was tall with messy red hair and blue eyes, holding a glass of whiskey in his strong hands. She suddenly imagines them running across her naked body and she shivers, even though she is sweating from the heat of 200 other bodies. He's surrounded by girls but he doesn't take his eyes off of her.

She feels her heart speed up under his intent blue gaze, and she lifts her arms in the air, lifting her hair and dropping it as she moves her hips sensuously in time to the music. She dances back to back with Meredith, shimmying to the undertone, suddenly glad that she'd worn that ridiculous mini skirt Meredith had found in the back of her closet. She holds his gaze and runs her tongue slowly across her lips, feeling a thrill when she notices him sit up straighter. She can feel his gaze burning into her from across the room, and she lifts her skirt higher and dips her knees low, not looking away once.

A random guy pulls her into a dance and she maneuvers him so she can see the mystery man as she dances. She wraps her arms around him and grinds down on him, watching jealousy flash across the other man's face before removing herself from his arms.

She turns away from him and dances by herself, and he sets down his glass and walks towards her.

_(you naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(you're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cuz you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

"What's your name?" he whispers in her ear, as he runs his hands up and down her body. She manages not to shiver again, but it takes a lot of effort.

"Does it really matter?" she whispers back coyly, grinding down on him, and he groans and pulls her closer to him. Her skirt has ridden up and there is only a couple layers between them. She reaches around his body and slides her hands into his back pockets. She can hear him exhale sharply.

"Yeah, it does," he says, keeping his voice even. "Now let's try that again." His tongue flicks her earlobe and it's her turn to breathe hard. He slides his hand up her shirt without asking and touches her lightly all over. "What's your name?"

"Cristina" she moans, and she can feel him harden as she says it.

"I'm Owen" he says.

"Owen" she repeats. "Aren't you going to say 'remember it, you'll be screaming it later?' " She laughs shakily, recalling the line a flabby man in a Hawaiian shirt had tried on her not half an hour before.

They stand perfectly still for a minute, and then he whispers slowly and deliberately in her ear, keeping his hands still. "I think that goes without saying, don't you?"

***

He pushes her over to a dark corner of the club, his hard chest against her back and he pushes her tight against the wall. He inhales the sweet scent of her hair and she gasps as he kneels and kisses up her thighs, pressing his tongue against her leg at the most unexpected of times. Her knees go weak and he stands again, supporting her while he pulls her torso back so he can get a hand in between her and the wall.

She hears a groan and realizes it's her as he moves both hands under her shirt, touching lightly and then moving his hands away quickly, almost before she realizes he's touching her. She tries to press her body against the wall to keep his hands close, but he's too strong for her. He laughs softly and slides his hands lower, and she almost collapses when he slides his hands under her skirt. He touches her just as softly, then suddenly, without warning, slides two fingers into her. She gasps and moans as he pushes himself against her ass, and she can feel how much she wants her and that makes it worse. She leans against the wall panting, and rides his hand harder and harder and she's so close...

and he pulls his hand away.

She almost cries with how much she wants him, and he spins her around and she sees him close up for the first time. He is even hotter two inches from her face. His eyes are dark with desire and she knows what she sees is what he sees reflected in hers. His jaw is set, and she can see how much control this is taking. She feels hopeful that maybe this stranger who has made her feel like she never has before is maybe, just maybe, almost out of self control.

No such luck.

"Stay still" he says in a muffled voice, as his head disappears under her skirt. He pulls her pink panties off and she steps out of them, eager to do anything to get to the finish line. He pockets them without looking and blows on her lightly, then presses the tip of his tongue to her aching lips. She moans loudly and sags against him. He stands up and looks around, pulling her after him. "I think we need somewhere more private than this" he says.

They find themselves in a secluded room, and he locks the door behind them. The thought briefly flashes across her mind that he's a serial killer who likes to get his victims off before he kills them, but she decides it's not a bad way to go.

He pulls off her shirt and skirt (but leaves her high heels) before he lays her across a table and spreads her legs. The cold breeze hits her and he immediately warms her with his tongue. His stubble scratches her but she doesn't care, and he doesn't stop until she comes twice and she's begging for more.

She sits up with dazed eyes and he pushes her against the wall, entering her with one thrust. She wraps one leg around him and he supports her against the wall, and when she comes again fireworks shoot across the backs of her eyelids. He follows her a second later, moaning her name into her hair as he slumps over her.

It takes a while to get their breath back, and when they do they smile stupidly at each other until they both remember they came with friends. They get redressed quickly, kiss goodbye with a lot of tongue, and exchange cell phone numbers.

Meredith is sitting with a guy with dark hair, and Cristina walks over to them, patting down her hair.

"Who's this?" she asks. "And what happened to" she motions with her head "that guy?"

"Oh, he turned out to be a douche bag," she said, smiling at the new guy. "Wanted me to have a threesome with him and his wife."

She smiles at the man and runs her hand down his chest. "This is Derek, he's a doctor!" He smiles politely at Cristina and she smiles back.

"Say, what happened to that guy you were having eye sex with? I don't see him anymore."

"Oh, he must have left," Cristina replied, her fingers tightening around her cell phone.

"Too bad, he was totally cute. You need to be more spontaneous. Hotties like him don't come around everyday."

"I know" Cristina said. "If I see him again I'll talk to him, I promise."

Meredith smiled and rubbed her hand on Derek's thigh, which he seemed slightly embaressed about. "Make sure you do."

As Cristina called for a taxi home, she wondered if she'd ever see her panties again.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me, either way.


End file.
